The Giver of Whisdom
by CrimsonHeart23
Summary: Henry suddenly feels the urge to kill the innocent. He also thinks about joining Walter Sullivan. Will he? NO FLAMES! please.
1. Walter's Offer

He had finally been able to get out of his apartment, but what was outside of his apartment was not actually what he was hoping for. Instead of freedom, he found that he was right back in the Apartment World. Henry growled in his throat and looked at Eileen who looked just as annoyed.

She shook her head. "Is there noway out?" She started heading down the hall as if nothing was wrong. Henry suddenly did not car about her and went back into his apartment and sat down on the floor. Thinking.

He was hoping that this would all just end and he wouldn't have to do anything. He was feeling very weak from the "ONE TRUTH" Door way. Those creatures, he couldn't handle them. Eileen seemed better than he was, he was the one doing all the work. She should have just died back in room 303. He was half way hoping when he seen Kid Walter looming over her.

When he found her x-rays in the hospital, he was also hoping she was hurt. Some reason, he wanted Walter to kill her. Why did he want this he wondered. He didn't know why he wanted it, he just did so badly, wanted to see someone die right in front of his very eyes. Even though he had seen that cop get electricuted. It just wasn't enough.

He wanted to see more blood...Lot's of it and more of it. While him and Eileen had been walking, he was thinking about beating her with the pipe till she died. He wanted to see blood. But he didn't know where this urge had come from.

He laid down on the couch thinking. Eileen probably already noticed that he wasn't following, she probably ran off somewhere. Hiding like a scardy cat that she was, always nagging at him trying to make him stay. He should have just left her at the hospital to die. He didn't have to save her, he didn't have to do anything for anybody.

He sat up and looked over at his kitchen. There was a blade sitting on the counter. He walked over to it and picked it up. It had 20121 in blood wrote on it...Eileen was that number...This must have been the knife that was used to carve the numbers in her back...Now he needed to kill Eileen.

" No." Henry dropped the knife and headed to the hallway, but he stopped when he seen the hold in his hallway. The room where Walter had crusified himself for the ritual. Henry went into that room and looked at Walter. Walter was powerful, couldn't die. Henry was afraid of him. Maybe he could join him.

Henry tensed up at that thought. Joining Walter Sullivan? The man who killed 19 other people. Killed himself at the 11th? What the hell was he thinking? He was not about to join Walter.

"But wouldn't that be fun?" Henry flinched and turned around. Walter Sullivan stood behind him. He had a smile on his face. Henry backed away from him. He had no weapon to kill Walter with, he was screwed it Walter attacked him now.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked. 'Had he read my mind?' Henry asked himself. He was wondering if Walter could do that. Read minds.

"Join me, and I'll let you live." Henry looked at Walter's hand as he held it out. Henry stared at it long and hard before falling down from fright. "No!" "You seemed to think it was a good idea a minute ago...And I'm sure Eileen won't mind...Since knowing she is already dead." "What!"

Walter raised something up. Henry looking closer and seen it was Eileen's head. Walter had dismembered her head and now blood dripped from where the neck used to be. Henry closed his eyes for a second than opened them looking at him.

"Join me." "...Alright!" Walter dropped the head than reached out his hand again, which Henry took hold of. Surprisingly his hand was not freezing. Walter helpped him stand up and Henry sighed and suddenly he was dizzy. He fell forward and Walter caught him.

"Just close your eyes...Sleep." Henry couldn't open his eyes anyway, they were too heavy. Soon he blacked out.


	2. What's the 21st?

Henry slowly opened his eyes, his head was throbing and he couldn't remember what had last happened. He was cold as well. He reached over and felt the hard cold floor. It was concrete so he knew he wasn't in his apartment. Suddenly he heard someone humming next to him.

His eyes opened and he seen Walter Sullivan. He sat up. Now he remembered. He had joined Walter. Walter stood up and handed him a tray of food.

"Eat up...It will do you good." Walter walked out of the room. Why was he humming? Why did he even want Henry around? He didn't need him to kill 21 people. Besides, he was the 21st. He was the Giver of Whisdom. Henry looked down at the food. Looked normal enough. He poked at it first than began to scarf it down fast. Almost choking on it.

"Carefull." Walter said patting his back and handing him water. Henry took it and drank it. He than looked at Walter again.

"Thank you...Walter...Why do you need me?" Henry asked, curious about why Walter didn't just kill him. Henry couldn't kill anyone anyway, he was too kind hearted for that.

Walter just chuckled than laid down. "The Giver of Whisdom...I do not kill...But you'll find out what I need to do." Walter stared at him. Henry stood up and paced. Walter watched him.

"Is it bad?" "No." "Good." Walter giggled at Henry. Henry was acting like a little child at the moment, not being serious or anything. Well neither was Walter really. He was just being normal for a change.

Walter soon stood up and left the room. Heading back to the room that the 21 sacraments book was. He stared down at it and reread what the Giver of Whisdom was.

_THE GIVER OF WHISDOM_

_The giver of whisdom thy 21121. To complete thy sacramnets, thy must obtain the love of the 21st. By than you will become eternally life._

Walter sighed, knowing that it was almost impossible for Henry to love him. Henry was guy. That's just kind of wrong and sick in a way. It also says he must spill the...Seed of the 21st whithin his stomach. Walter undertsood it. He didn't want Henry to see this book, so he was going to keep it locked in this very room. But at the moment, he was going to try and get Henry's heart.

A few days past and Walter and Henry were getting along quite well actually. Walter hadn't killed anyone, hadn't even left Henry's side for a minute. It's as though Walter wanted to be with him. But could a dead man love? Could he even feel anything in his heart, except the will to bring back his mother? But Walter does not know that his mother actually is not the apartment...Hopefully he has realised that by now, and he won't have to suffer the ever lasting pain of missing his mother who left him in room 302.

Luckey for Walter the Superintendant had found him in there. But what is gross is that the Superintendant kept the chord that was attached to Walter.

Henry stared at Walter wondering what he would have been like if none of this had happened? Would he no have killed anyone? Would Henry and him still have met? Would he still live in the apartments? Who knows. All Henry knew was that he was enjoying Walter's company, even though there was an evil presence around that of the dark man who was once trying to kill him, but now he was protecting him.

Walter had promised to Henry that he would not let anything happen to him ever. Henry didn't believed him at first, but now he does because it was proved. Henry ran into a bunch of those creatures and Walter destroyed them all. Walter was very very powerful. Henry couldn't believe how quick he destroyed them.

"Henry?" Walter asked, staring over at the other man.

"Yeah?" Henry looked up at Walter who looked at him, knowing he was thinking. "What are you thinking about?" Henry looked down than back up at him.

"Just thinking about things...Like what you would be like if none of this had happened?" Walter looked down. "Do you not like the way I am?" Henry flinched. "N-No it's not that! I was just wondering. I think alot. So it's okay. You're great the way you are!" Henry took Walter's hands in his. They were ice cold now. Not like they were the first time he took hold of his hands.

"You're freezing." Henry said. He looked into Walter's dark eyes and seen sadness and lust in them. Henry looked away from the dark eyes before he got too attached to them. Walter just stared at him, watching his expression which kept changing with every thought.

Both men sat kneeled in front of eachother, Henry holding Walter's hands in his and both listening to the sounds of silence. Henry liked the silince, it was peaceful in a way. It's like without sound there is nothing bad, because nothing can be heard of bad. So if he could not hear the sounds of screams, moans, and groans coming from all around than he knew he was safe with Walter.

When he first seen Walter sitting on the stairs talking about Eileen. He was wondering if he really knew her. He had her doll that was for sure. But how did he really get it? It was after Walter attacked Eileen was it that he attacked Henry. But what Henry did not know was that Walter was really trying to kill her and capture him.

Walter actually did have a heart believe it or not. Just a very small one that needed love to grow. He's lived so long without any love at all that his heart had gone black with despair and hate. Maybe Henry could change that. Henry had this little feeling inside of him of wanting to help him. He wanted to make Walter loved. He didn't know why he was wanting this. Guess the same reason he wanted to kill someone.

His thoughts were running through his head a million miles an hour as Walter just sat and stared at him with awe. Walter's eyes moved down to the floor for a split second than it was back to Henry's eyes. He loved the color of Henry's eyes for some reason. The way he looked when he was scared. He loved it. Maybe he should scare him more often. No. That would be mean. Besides after what has already been happening with the sacraments. Walter would probably be terrified of him. Walter did not want that at all from the one who was suppose to be his.

Henry's eyes finally met back with Walter's, and Walter could see confusion in his eyes.

"What is the matter?" Walter asked softly watching him.

"I'm just...A bit confused about everything right now...I'm not sure what is really happening, what is going to happen to me..." Henry cut off looking at Walter. "When you said I wasn't going to get hurt did you mean it?"

Walter nodded than looked to the side. Ashamed that Henry did not believe him in the first place. He was scary Henry. He was not meaning for this to happen. Henry should not worry so much.

Walter leaned over and pulled Henry close hugging him. Henry was a little surprised, but did nothing.

"Henry...Could you ever love me?"


End file.
